


Day 19

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 19

"Okay...how did you-"

"By looking."

"Where?"

"The killer must've driven her to Brixton. He forgot about her case until he got back in the car, and realized he'd have to get rid of it-"

"He?"

"Serial killers are usually men, he couldn't risk being caught with it. So, I searched the side streets within a five minute drive from the crime scene...took me leth than an hour."

Damn, le-sss. Slow down, he's still here...deep breath.

"You found it because you knew it was pink."

"Had to be. Obvious."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

No. Why do I - damn, slow down-

"But, nearly everyone is, don't take it personally. Now...look, what's missing?"

C'mon, John-

"Why would I know?"

"Her phone, John - where is her phone? We didn't find it on her, we know she had one, you just texted the number."

"Maybe she left it at home?"

"No. She had a string of lovers, she was careful. She never would have left it at home..."

"The murderer has it...wait...you just...we just texted the murderer-"

Ding.


End file.
